injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl (Multiverse saga)
Supergirl is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Supergirl is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Kara Zor-El's pod from Krypton crash landed in Russia. She stumbled from her craft only to be suddenly surrounded by gigantic armed robots who begin trying to subdue her. In an amazing display of power she shows off her strength, speed,defense, senses, heat vision, and screams until she is finally overcome by the robots and her own confusion of being on a distant unknown planet. With a blaster pointed to the back of her head she is finally saved by nothing less than a single word fromSuperman. Confused by her current situation and her new powers, Kara angrily demands to know why Superman is wearing her family's crest. When Superman identifies himself as her cousin Kal-El, Kara becomes enraged, thinking he is an impostor; in her mind she was holding baby Kal-El only the day before. Kara attacks Superman, only to become scared by her own new abilities, such as x-ray vision and flight. The two exchange blows all the way from Siberia to the Great Wall of China. After punching Superman through the Great Wall, Kara realizes her fight is endangering the people nearby and agrees to accept Superman's help adapting to her new life. Ending Crash of Unverses Reign of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Heat Vision: Supergirl fires twin beams of red energy from her eyes. * Arctic Breath: Supergirl exhales an icy mist, freezing opponents that touch it. * Thunderclap: Supergirl claps her hands, firing a shockwave at the opponent. * Super Punch: Supergirl flies up to the opponent, stopping just in front of them, and hits them with a powerful punch. Grab Super Rush: Supergirl grabs the opponent, tosses them in the air, and flies after them. She then punches the foe multiple times before kicking them back to the ground. Super Move Power of the Sun: The Sun shines brightly in the background, giving Supergirl a glowing aura and greatly boosting her stats. Ultimate Attack Fist of Krypton: Supergirl flies into the air before diving down at her opponent. If she hits, Supergirl punches her opponent in the face, quickly followed by uppercutting them into the sky. Supergirl then flies after her opponent, catching up to them and unleashing a barrage of punches on them as they both go higher and higher in the air, eventually going out into space. To finish her opponent off, Supergirl gets behind them, pulls back her fist, and does one final punch that sends them flying all the way back down to the arena, followed by wiping some sweat from her forehead and flying away. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Supergirl walks onscreen in her civilian attire before using super speed to change into her hero costume and taking a fighting stance. Exit: Supergirl floats in the air briefly, winking to the camera, before flying into the distance. 'Taunt: ' Alternate Costumers supergirl-new-52.jpg|primary Supergirl-Linda-Danvers-white-costume.jpg|secondary Kara_Zor-El_001.jpg|classic Trivia Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Strong Category:Heroes Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)